the celestial mage's heart
by cloudless midnight
Summary: she had been ignored for a while now, it was fine at fist .. but when natsu 'replaced' her world crumbles down into oblivion .. now she left and will be back to pay back the deed. with new magic possessed, love blooming on the air.. what will our celestial mage do ? pairings still in progress .. -
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's characters **

**Chapter 1**

– **The beginning of the end -**

The sky was already dark, stars filled the horizon, the moon has rose, replacing the glowing sun. The moon shone its silver light onto the road, making shadows all around magnolia.

Lucy walked towards her apartment, her body was tired as hell, she limply walked up the stairs and into her room, and it was dark and a bit dusty. Her apartment was in the same condition since she last seen it, a couple of weeks ago, she had left to do a solo mission by herself. She had been doing these missions more and more recently since Lisanna returned "from the dead" as what everyone else says , of course Lucy liked the girl, she was kind to her and often talked to her when she returned from these missions, to her, Lisanna was like a sister she never had.

Slowly and tiredly, Lucy walked to her bathroom; she washed herself and changed into a pair of pink pj's. she then flung herself onto the bed, and in minutes drifted into a deep sleep.

_She was in the guild; everything was fine, until a certain dragon slayer walked to her and slapped her on the face, glaring at her all the while. Lucy touched her now bruised cheek and looked at natsu with confusion in her eyes._

'_Natsu?'She managed to say in a small voice._

_He glared at her with hatred filled eyes and yelled, 'get out of here you wimp! You don't deserve to be here! You're weak and pathetic! Get lost!'_

_As soon as he said those words, all the guild members started to beat her up, saying cruel words and insults._

'_Why? , what have I done wrong?' she said in a croaked voice._

Lucy woke up, panting, tears trickled down her face. She had been dreaming these nightmares since a while ago. These terrors always woke her up in the middle of the night, gradually becoming more and more realistic.

'It's that nightmare again… what's happening to me? No way would the guild ever do that to me... What's wrong with me?' she thought as she clutched her head.

After a while, she calmed herself and looked out the window, it was already dawn and the people were starting to do their chores. She willed herself out of the bed and prepared herself to go to the guild. After showering, she put on a white tank top with a blue cross at the side, blue skirt and black boots. She placed her keys and whip at their usual place and started towards the guild. Even though it's early in the morning, the guild was having a party as usual; they've been doing this since Lisanna returned.

Lucy pushed open the doors and motioned to the bar. "Hey Mira, how're you doing? " Lucy greeted Mira.

"Oh! Hey Lucy! I'm fine what would you order? "She said softly

"The usual… gosh they haven't stopped have they ..?"Lucy asked as she turned her head towards the guild hall.

"Yep! They haven't stopped yet... "Mira said as she placed Lucy's order on the bar table.

Lucy ate her breakfast slowly, but stopped at a pat on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Natsu there… he hasn't said a word to her for a while…. Actually nobody did either... The only ones who talked to her were only Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, and Master... The others just iognored her.. As if she's a ghost

"Hey Luce… I've got an idea … why don't Lisanna join team Natsu just like the old times?" He said cheerfully with his toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Sure, why not? I liked having Lisanna's company "Lucy said smiling, returning his smile.

"Great! But … Lucy, Lisanna gonna take your place ok ? you could do missions by yourself to get stronger too, and you didn't have to depend on us .."natsu said, a bit unsure, not wanting to get misunderstood.

What natsu said hurts more than when her mother died, more than when she was still at her home, it was more like... Double all the hurts that she'd experienced. Lucy fought the tears that were coming to her eyes, and willed herself to smile her brightest smile.

"Sure, you're right natsu ... Have fun ..."She smiled

"Thanks Luce ... You're the best! "natsu beamed, and left to join the others .

As she turned herself back towards her meal, Lucy's smile faltered, all there was left was eyes that's filled with hurt and confusion. Juvia, Gajeel and Levy was nearby and saw what happened.. Lisanna was staring at Lucy with apologetic eyes and with her dragon hearing, Wendy heard everything.. The five of them looked at Lucy with sadness in their eyes.

'So… he didn't even want me on his team …huh.. , so was I just a replacement for lisanna? At least this was better than in the nightmares' Lucy pondered.

Lucy stared at her now cold meal... And seemed to have lost her appetite. She turned to Mira, who was now looking at her with sad eyes; Mira had seen the whole thing and was shocked that natsu would do that. She approached Lucy and hugged Lucy from across the bar table, lending a shoulder for her to cry on.

"Oh lucy, I'm sorry … cry as much as you want to ..." she comforted Lucy

After a while.. lucy's cries finally subsided. "Thank you Mira … I'm fine now … do you know where master is?"

"Yes I think he's in the office."

"Thanks "

"Lucy ... I know that you've been patient and considerate all these time, so..be strong ok ?"

"Okay Mira ..." Lucy smiled as she let go of Mira.

Mira and a few others, who had watched the incident, can only stared at Lucy as she walked towards the master's office.

**Hi... this is my the first story I've wrote.. please review .. he-he ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro mashima owns Fairy tails and it's characters **

**Chapter 2**

**-Could it get any worse? –**

Makarov was burying his head in an enormous pile of paper filled with complaints from the council; he was reading a complaint when a sudden knock made him lose his concentration. After a while he opened the door, as wise and experienced as Makarov is in his old age, nothing could have prepared him to what he saw when he opened the door. There, one of his favorite children stood in front of him, streaks of tears traced her beautiful face, her warm brown orbs were filled with hurt and betrayals.

"My child… why are crying? What makes you so sad?" Makarov said as he led Lucy to a chair.

As she sat down, silence filled the room, after a while, she finally looked Makarov in the eye, "M-master, I wan-t to leave the guild." She stuttered.

" Why my child? Don't you like the guild ?"Makarov asked wide-eyed with shock and grief for one of his child might leave him.

"I do, Master, but, I think they have forgotten me… for a while now, since Lisanna went home from Edolas.. they've ignored me.. only Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, and you have talked to me … it hurts master.. to be ignored by the ones you loved so much … that's why I want to leave the guild for a while …. But I will return again .." Lucy whispered, with every words said, she gained confidence.

Hearing her voice filled with determinations, Makarov realized that nothing he said could change Lucy's mind. "Alright my child … if that's what you truly want, with a sad heart I will grant your wish.. for that's what parents do .."he said with a sad yet calming smile, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Makarov took Lucy's hand that have fairy tail's insignia on it, then he began to chant an ancient spell and a calming golden light started to engulf Lucy's hand, it was warm like the love of a parent to their child. After a while, the light died down , Lucy stared at her right hand that once bear fairy tail's proud insignia, now, no traces of the insignia could be found, Lucy felt strange without it, as if something was missing from her. Slowly she turned her gaze from her hand to Makarov's crying figure, she hugged her former master crying all the while, but they were interrupted when the door was suddenly crashed open revealing teary eyed Wendy, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna , along with the pissed Gajeel and the she demon, Mira.

"Guys…-"Lucy trailed off but was cutted off by Mira.

"Lucy … we know you're sad and needed some time to think... That's why we will always wait for you no matter how long it is." Mira said.

"Yeah…" agreed Gajeel "Bunny girl, if you want us to beat the crap out of that flame brain we'll gladly do it." He whispered to Lucy, this made Lucy sweat dropped.

"Thanks guys… I'll promise to contact you once in a while .." Lucy assured them

"Lu-chan, promise you'll contact us ..?''

"i promise levy .." she hugged her best friend

"love rival … be safe .."Juvia said in a concerned tone

"thanks Juvia, I promise I'll be carefull .."Lucy smiled her brightest smile, it has been a long time since she felt this happy, she was really glad that they still cared about her.

Lucy then turned to Wendy, she looked at the crying sky mage and hugged her tightly, Wendy was the closest thing she had to a little sister. As she hugged Wendy, she whispered assuring and calming words, that seemed to calm Wendy.

Lucy then pulled away, "Guys… I'm to pack now …please take care of yourself and please don't tell anyone that i left .. let them find out by them self... Bye "she grinned cheerfully and left the guild unnoticed.

When she got to her apartment, Virgo and Loke was there, they greeted her as she entered her apartment. Virgo had already packed her suitcase, as if she knew Lucy was going to leave the guild and magnolia.

"thanks Virgo…"Lucy said as she took the bag from Virgo.

"Lucy, we spirits have heard and watched the situations, and we would like to train you… with your permission we will do our best to help you."Loke said to Lucy

'thanks Loke .. I would appreciate it .."she said as her spirits returned to the spirit realm

'guess I better write some letters for the guild' Lucy thought as she pulled a piece of paper.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**Hi guys .. I guess by now, you would have noticed that I'm gone, because you found this letter... its been weeks since you had talked to me .. you've ignored me.. and honestly it hurts .. its like thousands of needles pierced your heart at the same time.. I'm glad that you guys are happy but it still hurts to be ignored like you're a ghost... someday I'll be back and stronger than ever, so that i can kick Natsu's butt and might even beat Erza .. so, watch your back ..**

**Yours truly, **

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Dear team Natsu,**

**First is Erza , Erza.. I've always thought of you as my big sister.. your protective and charming personality fits your tittle as the fairy Queen, Titania.. I'll never forget you ..my sister .. when I return I'll try my best to beat you .. or maybe not .. after all who wants to shorten their lifes ?**

**Second is Gray, Gray ... just like Erza, I've always thought of you as my big brother .. of course your stripping habit is a little bit annoying especially when you strip inside my apartment... but your caring and determined self is your charm ... and please for god's sake make a move on Juvia!**

**Third is Happy... Happy you little annoying cat .. even though you're annoying and sometimes not cute .. I'll still miss you .. take care happy and good luck in charming Charle...**

**Fourth is the idiot flame head, Natsu .. s me I've always thought of you as my nakama .. but I guess i was just a replacement for Lisanna,.. the first time i realized this was when you started to ignored me .. my fear was confirmed when you 'kicked'me out of the team,it hurts when you did that and thats because i liked you.. you idiot ! ... so, Natsu .. are you happy ? someday .. i'll beat you ...**

**Yours truly, **

**Lucy Heartfilia**

As she finished her last letter, her eyes were once again filled with tears .. she put the letters on top of her desk and went out of the apartment, beginning her journey.

* * *

The sky was already dark and the moon was out, the stars twinkle in a light mannered as if they were watching their favored celestial mage from far above. It was already 9 pm when Lucy reached the train station in clover town, according to her spirits, they would train here for a while ...

As Lucy got off the train, she bumped into someone and fell flat on her but onto the ground.. as she looked up, she saw a long jacket lined with fur and a face scarred with whats looked like a lightning, As realization hits her, her eyes widen in shock and fear and her face gone from ivory to pale. In front of her stood the mighty lightning dragon slayer, former fairy, Laxus...

"L-L-Laxus !?" Lucy shrieked as she stare wide eyed at laxus

"Geez .. Blondie.. you don't have to scream that loud... "He said as he covered his ears

"s-ss-sorry .."she stuttered

"Tch .. "Laxus mumbled "so ... why are you here any way .. aren't you supposed to be in the guild or somethin?"

Lucy looked away, her face was masked in an emotionless facade, but her eyes told everything that needed to be said, looking at the blonde's expression Laxus was confused at first but then as he looked at her hand he understood whats happening ...

"Oh .. sorry blondie ... " laxus muttered

"No .. its fine .. anyway what are you doing here laxus ?"Lucy said, trying to change the subject.

"nothing much.. "he said nonchalantly, but he wasn't going to let go of the matter just yet. "so.. you quit the guild ? "he asked

Lucy's face once again filled with sadness as tears prickled down her cheeks.

**That's it for the second chapter .. sorry i didn't update faster .. i got a fever a couple of days ago ... hehe..^-^.. oh yeah .. I can't decide the pairings .. so please help me decide .. just PM me if you had any ideas ...hehe thanks .. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro Mashima own fairy tail and it's characters**

**Chapter 3 **

**-The black tiger-**

_**"L-L-Laxus !?" Lucy shrieked as she stare wide eyed at laxus**_

_**"Geez .. Blondie.. you don't have to scream that loud... "He said as he covered his ears**_

_**"s-ss-sorry .."she stuttered**_

_**"Tch .. "Laxus mumbled "so ... why are you here any way .. aren't you supposed to be in the guild or somethin?"**_

_**Lucy looked away, her face was masked in an emotionless facade, but her eyes told everything that needed to be said, looking at the blonde's expression Laxus was confused at first but then as he looked at her hand he understood whats happening ...**_

_**"Oh .. sorry blondie ... " laxus muttered**_

_**"No .. its fine .. anyway what are you doing here laxus ?"Lucy said, trying to change the subject.**_

_**"nothing much.. "he said nonchalantly, but he wasn't going to let go of the matter just yet. "so.. you quit the guild ? "he asked**_

_**Lucy's face once again filled with sadness as tears prickled down her cheeks.**_

* * *

Laxus stared wide eyed at the blonde in front of him, even though he was the mighty Lightning dragon, he was never good dealing with crying women, seeing a girl crying in front of him was his weakness.

"W-w-what the... hey, stop crying.. sorry I ask .. so stop crying now okay ? " he stuttered as he wailed his arms up and down nervously, not knowing what to do to cheer the girl up. "hey .. I said I was sorry didn't I? so stop with the cryin ... !"he plead, anxiety taking control of him

As he stared down at the girl, not knowing what to do, he was dazed as he heard her giggles. It was like little bells ringing through the air, calming him in an instant. His gaze stayed at the girl in front of him as she wiped away her tears and tried to stifle her laugh._'oh .. never knew she had a wonderful laugh..'_

"oh .. i never thought that the mighty thunder god is a softy inside ..." she said as her giggles filled the air.

"What ? i aint a softy Blondie!" he yelled

"oh yeah ? didn't you just stuttered ? oh mighty Laxus " she said the last part in an exaggerated way as she pointed her index finger playfully at him

"tch.. what ever .."he said as he turned his head away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment

"any way .. yes is the answer to your question earlier.. i did quit Fairy tail .."she said to him as she looked him straight in the eye, her voice was traced with a hint of sadness at the word fairy tail "now, does my answer satisfies the question?'she asked with a sigh

"kinda-"

"kinda? " she raised an eyebrow at him curiously

"yeah, kinda ... one more thing though ... why are you here ? shouldn't you be at home now, cryin your eyes out ? " it was his turn to mock her

"hey ! I'm not a cry baby you know !" she yelled, trying to defend herself, at that Laxus raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "tch .. I'm here to train, there's a meadow deep in the forest, the spirits told me that it would be a great place to train and my mother once trained there too.."she trailed off, her eyes becoming dull as she recalled the memory of her mother, the time she spent with her mother before she got an illness and died.

Laxus eyebrows furrowed as he watched the girl in front of him, one minute she was bubbly, the other depressed. After a full minute spent in silence, he snapped his finger right in front of the blonde, but she didn't responded, he tried to clap his hand and calling her name but to no avail. He was getting pissed, no one and not on person may ignore him, with Lightning crackling on his hand and a smirk plastered onto his face, he sent a small spark to Lucy and his smile grew as he heard her yelped in shock .

"Hey ! what was that for Laxus !?"Lucy screamed at him, startling some of the passer by's

Laxus just shrugged, "Well you ignored me,.. No one ignores me .."he stated casually, as if it was a common knowledge

" Tch .. damn you" she glared ice daggers at him, meanwhile he just shrugged. "what an idiot jerk arrogant bastard.."Lucy mumbled quietly, but sadly it was loud enough for the slayer.

"What was that? "'Laxus glared at her, now his attention fully on her

Lucy flinched but stood her ground and played innocent "what was what ? "she said pretending nothing had happened, her expression portrayed nothing but innocent

"oh I think you know what i mean .."he scowled at her, hi eyes glint threateningly, at that Lucy cowered in fear completely intimidated by his glare

"sorry .."she apologized, pouting slightly."But you do deserve it Laxus ! shocking people with electricity for stupid reasons is nonsense! "she told him, her index finger pointed at him in an accusing manner

"tch ..."

she glared at him but then got an idea, a brilliant one. "hey Laxus, you're strong right ? "she said as her eyes glinted mischievously

he raised an eyebrow at her, not sure where this conversation will lead him "yeah so ? what is it to ya blondie ? " he finally said after a moment of silence

"so... train me ..pretty please Laxus .."she said while giving him the puppy dog eyes, those eyes stared at him pleadingly, how could he say no to those eyes? those eyes that mesmerized him so much, to the point that he almost want to do anything for her, just to keep those eyes forever on him

"sure why not? .. but whats in it for me ?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously at her, his mind wondering on what he would do to her when he trained her, he would make her carry boulders, run laps and hundreds of push ups ... _'oh this is going to be fun' _he smirked inwardly.

She was expecting this, heck, she even prepared the answer even before it was asked! As she looked up at Laxus, her eyes glinted in mischief. "Well if you train me, I won't tell other people that you're actually a softy inside those fierce façade ..."She smirked as she saw Laxus wide eyed, shock written all over his face.

"you wouldn't dare!" he finally said after a long minute of silence, he didn't believe that she would do something like that, the bubbly and cheerful mage he once saw in the guild wouldn't do something like that, would she ?

"Try me ... Go on... Don't train me and we'll see what people thinks when they hear that the mighty Laxus Dreyar is actually a softy inside.." she said as she looked him square in the eyes, amusement and determination could be clearly seen on her face. Laxus realized that she wasn't joking, immediately agreed to train her. "I'll train you blondie .. but you do as I say.. ya hear ?"he grunted at her.

"okay .. it's a deal .." Lucy squealed in delight

" it's already midnight lets start training in that meadow of yours tomorrow .. "he said as they walked towards the town, searching for an inn.

* * *

The next day Lucy and Laxus woke up early in the morning and headed for the forest. After a couple of hours wondering around the woods aimlessly trying to find the meadow, they finally decided to call Loke, and made him show the way

"Open the gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy chanted as she opened the gate

"Yes Princess? Do you miss me? Because I sure do—"Loke started then stopped as he saw who was beside his dear master. "Lucy! Get away from him! He's dangerous..." he told her as he planted himself between Laxus and Lucy, eyeing the lightning mage warily, in a battle stance, ready to attack when needed.

"Loke .. Calm down, Laxus here is going to train me ..."she said softly as she placed a hand on the lion's shoulder, trying to calm him down

"wha-at ?" he stared at Lucy, confused

"yeah .. I'm gonna train her, and its only because blondie there black mailed me ! "he growled at Lucy, meanwhile she just stuck her tongue out and mocked him, as the two of them started in a verbal battle, Loke gawked back and forth from his master to the mage in front of her. After a while the confused Loke chuckled at the 2 blonde's antics, they were acting like a 5 year old, the quarrelling mages looked just like a quarreling husband and wife, they suited each other.

"Umm … guys ..." he started. Trying to break the fight and moved on the next topic

"What?!" Laxus and Lucy answered at the same time, turning their head to the orange haired man. Loke sweat dropped at that, _'wow, they even answered in unison ? ...' _hethought to himself

"Sorry to interrupt ... But why did you call me? "He said as he looked at Lucy then to Laxus

"Oh yeah, about that Loke … can you lead the way to the meadow? We're kind of lost ..."Lucy explained as she regained back her composure.

"Sure ... It's this way ..." Loke led them through the forest and pass the bushes. The two mage mocked and made faces at each other as they travel to their destinations. They had walked for a couple of hours through the dark forest when they saw a clearing, as they went through to the clearing, a small breeze blows towards them, the smell of the earth and freshness filled the air. The meadow was a round clearing with cliffs towering over it, it was peaceful place, with green vegetation scattered everywhere, a small river flows at one side of it, and a cave at the other.

"its beautiful !" Lucy said, her expression full of awe and wonder, while Laxus's was one of utter shock, he never knew such a place existed.

"it is isn't it? …"Loke asked. Then suddenly he turned around, facing Laxus, "Laxus .. I now leave her in your care, we, her spirits entrusts you to keep her safe.. You may train her anyway you can ..." his expression turned grim "..But... If you hurt her, I Loke on behalf of all her spirits swore that we will hunt you down till the end of the earth.. Mark our words..For this is your only warning ..."he said... then he faced his Lucy and bowed "Lucy ... I'll take my leave now … take care ..."with that, he shimmered and disappeared.

"Wow ... Some spirits you have there ..."Laxus finally said raising an eyebrow at Lucy moments after Loke left.

"yeah—"Lucy started but was cut by a low growl coming from behind them, as they turned and started to look cautiously towards the dense trees,

a feminine voice called out to them "Humans, why are you here ? "

"who are you ? show yourself !" Lucy said as her hands reached to her keys while Laxus's lightning sparked near her.

"I asked, why are you here humans ..."the voice boomed again, a rustle came from the bushes as the creature revealed itself... There near the trees, behind Laxus, a black tiger watched them cagily, it's golden eyes hostile.

**yay ! i finally finished it ... wohooo... anyway guys .. please..please .. review .. i want to know what you thinks .. thanks **

**- cloudless midnight **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters**

**Chapter 4 **

**-a Seraph's offspring -**

3

2

1

.

.

.

"Umm .. Laxus ..Did that tiger just speak …?"Lucy asked Laxus as she scooted over to him, her voice filled with confusion and uncertainty while her finger points at the tiger

"… Yeah ... I think so ..."he replied her, his eyes never left the tiger in front of him. "Hey Blackie! What are ya? Are ya a DEMON?" he asked, emphasizing the last word

"How rude! I'm not a demon and I have a name you know!"The tiger roared angrily at Laxus as it began to sprint towards them. One moment it was there and the next it was behind Laxus, it readied itself to bat Laxus with its paw, luckily for Laxus, he realized it at the last moment and jumped away. Lucy taking the distraction as an advantage, flung her whip towards the tiger, the tiger taken by surprise couldn't dodge it quick enough, in the end Lucy's whip was twisted around the tiger's back paw. "hey! Let go of me girl!"It growled

"not until you stop attacking us …"she said with an air of confidence, but inside she was trembling with fear.

The tiger look at Lucy curiously and calmed itself, but its eyes never left her. "Fine… now let me go!" it said impatiently just like a child.

"Promise you'll not attack us? "She asked again, this time more confident and calmer. Lucy could've sworn the tiger rolled its eyes as it turns it heads away.

"fine! I promise I won't attack you..." it scowled at Lucy but remained calm. Lucy cautiously walk towards the tiger and released her whip from its paw. Laxus who watched her silently was amazed at how well she dealt with the tiger that almost bat his head off from his body.

"There you go …"Lucy said as she finshed her job, then as she looked up, she saw the tiger watched her. "W-w-what? Is there something on my face? "She stuttered nervously, well who wouldn't be if you're being watched by a curious tiger

.

.

.

"Hey girl…. Are you Layla's Daughter? "It said finally after a long moment of silence as it leaned closer towards Lucy's face

"You knew my mama?" Lucy said to the tiger, her voice filled with curiosity and a tint of happiness

"Of course I do ... She was the last angel I knew and was my best friend.." it smiled kindly at Lucy, it was happy that it had found Layla's child, Lucy was the exact copy of her mother, with her sun-kissed hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?—"she asked, but was cutted off by someone none other than Laxus

"what do you mean angel? "He said after being silent for a long time , a tiny bit curious inside … well okay, a lot curious, but he hid it quite well.

"Well… angel, as in a true angel, the one with wings and stuff … "it said, and snickered when it saw their faces. Laxus's jaw was hanging and eyes wide, while Lucy's eyebrows was furrowed together and eyes slightly wide

3

2

1

.

.

.

"WHAAAAT?" Lucy and Laxus yelled in harmony, the black tiger sweat dropped

"how did you know this?" they asked

"well …"it said avoiding their stares and looking up at the sky and sniffed a bit, "why don't we continue this inside the cave? It's going to rain ... and my name is Cyrene" she finally said and led them to the cave, true enough to what she said, soon there was a heavy rain and thunder storms, the clear sky was now replaced by a dark one. As they seated them self in the cave, Cyrene started her explanations, "You all know that there's 3 heavenly magic right and those are the celestial, sky dragon and god slaying magic ? " Laxus and Lucy nodded and urged her to continue "Well, there's another magic... a lost magic, that is the seraph magic or what's commonly known as an archangel magic, it is more powerful than those of the dragons and the gods slaying magic because the user must be a true angel or an offspring of one…

"long time ago, God created this world and send some angels to take care the balance of this world, there are 6 angels and 5 of them represent an element, fire, water, earth, wind and lightning, they each ride a dragon that have the same element as them … one of the 6 angels is the leader, she controls every element that the other angels controls and she is your mother Lucy, automatically you're also a seraph, Lucy.. a strong one…." Cyrene finally finished her explanation and now was looking at the wide eyed Lucy and Laxus

.

.

.

"huh …blondie ..you're strong … "Laxus muttered as he was the first to recover from the shocking truth about Lucy's lineage

"Cyrene … could you help me train?" Lucy said after a moment of silence, her eyes twinkled like the stars, filled with hope and wonders…

Cyrene smiled at Lucy and agrees to train her and Laxus, after all, who could say no to those eyes that filled with warmth and hope ?

**Hi guys .. what do you think ? do you like it ? please review ... i would like to know what you think.. and also .. please help me with pairings.. please ... thanks .. hehe .. sorry its shorter than before ..  
**


End file.
